


Through this night [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Through this night [fanart]

Ok ok...I have a taste for fanart where our two lovers make love.  
I have more and more difficult to draw them with clothes ! (^_^')  
It's for the pleasure of drawing their shapes, their curves and their angles.  
But it is also because there is a kind of challenge to draw erotic scenes where everything is suggested and finally when we do not see much of anything !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150729075151168060.jpg.html)

And a small sketch where their momentum was somewhat more passionate.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150729075150817949.jpg.html)


End file.
